


Welcome Home Surprise

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby Sousa, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Worry, dangerous mission, home coming, married peggysous, peggysous, peggysous baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Newly formed SHIELD requires Daniel to go away for a deep mission, during the time Peggy is sick. Before leaving he asks her to go to the doctor, only to find out she's pregnant and has no way to tell Daniel. Will he make it home in time to their baby? Or will he never come back?
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter & Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @peggycarter46   
> Not much is detailed about Daniel's mission, most of the story focuses on Peggy and her sister-in-laws. Hope you all enjoy!

Its been three months since the SSR has been shut down. Three months since it became something entirely new, with a new Director to oversee it all. Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, along with her founding partners Howard Stark and Colonel Chester Philips, have created this organization from the ground up. From an old abandoned military supply storage in Jersey, to a refurnished secret bunker for the world's new protector- SHIELD.

Every one of the new staff, many members from the old SSR branch, have been working long tireless hours to bring this organization up from scratch, and no one has worked more for it than the Director herself. But alas these long hours has her husband in fear, fear for her health. For nearly 3 weeks Peggy has been sick and she refuses to see a doctor, but her love has his ways of helping her when she refuses.

Daniel Sousa has been waking earlier than his wife and makes her soothing tea to help settle her morning troubles. At work he buys her favorite lunches; always the one's she craves the most. And when the day is done, whether at home or in her office, he brings her warm cooked dinner and her favorite deserts to take her mind off of work. Everything between the young couple was as perfect as it could be given the life they lived, but such bliss had to come to an end; at least for a while.

A new high profile case had caught the attention of SHIELD's radar, and someone had to leave. Someone with experience and knowledge or the area. Someone who is easily blended with civilian life, and is often overlooked as a threat. Who more perfect than the Directors husband- A disabled veteran from the War to end all Wars. Now he must return to where he first started, on the edge of Europe, to face the danger of his enemies; only this time he has the perfect partner to guide him and worry after him the whole time he is away.

Daniel must go deep undercover, infiltrate the likes of a rumored communist operation, and help the European government discover the mole that has been stealing and leaking classified information to the Allies enemies.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, I promise, Peg. You don't have to worry." She snickers at this and huffs, while crossing her arms defensively.

"You're leaving for God knows how long, no communication, nothing. Daniel you could be gone for a year, maybe longer. I don't-"

He stops her there with his lips against hers. A gentle but persuasive reminder that he is here, now. And that he loves her no matter what. She tends to spiral out of control when under large amounts of stress. Its even worse when its worrying after the ones she loves and tries to hide her true agony.

"I love you, Peggy. And as long as I have a say in it, I WILL come back to you. Always, until the end. Remember?"

"Until the end," She leans in again for that reminder. A reminder found only in his kiss and in his touch. A feeling that only comes from this man. "And forever more."

The two share an intimate and knowing smile. Once they share when its just between the two of them.

"And forever more," He repeats, echoing the words they promised on their wedding day. One of the most memorable and happiest day of their lives.

Now their minds will only be filled with memories, until the day comes where they can make new ones; as long as Daniel returns...

His bag is packed and ready to go. All that was left was to bid his love goodbye, and what a heart wrenching moment it is for them. But the both hold on to the idea of returning to each others arms again. Only a few months away.

Before he leaves he address an issue that has been pulling at him all morning, a request he knows she has been avoiding. "While I'm gone, can you please do one thing for me. Just one thing?"

"Of course, darling. What is it?" She asks with innocent, combing her fingers through his hair. An excuse to touch him and be near; their last moments together for a time too long.

"Please go to the doctors. You've been sick for weeks, Peg, and you're not getting any better." She huffs a sigh and glances away, knowing full well her husband is right. "Peggy? Please get checked out."

With a deep breath and a surrendering sigh, she nods and leans against him for a tight embrace, mumbling into his neck as she responds to his request.

"Alright. I'll go." He grins from ear to ear as she answers his prayer, now he can leave knowing she will be okay.

"I love you, Peggy. Always."

"I love you too." They lean in together and meet for a gentle, lingering kiss, before Daniel pulls away and leaves the office and the States for many, many months...

Once Daniel leaves the building, Peggy distracts herself with the files on her desk. Being the Director comes with a lot of red tape and paperwork, so, she uses it as an excuse to not think about him. Not being able to communicate with him in any way, not knowing if he's alright or if he'll return is not a thought she wants to think about.

For hours she sits at her desk, file after file is finished. She's so engulfed in the work that she hadn't realized the time. It was well past the end of everyone's shift. The entire bunker was empty, all except two people; the director and the head of the science division, her friend Howard Stark.

"Peggy." She doesn't look up, instead she continues to sign her name and look through the paper on her desk. "Peg, come on. Its late. Go home and rest."

"I will later, I just need to-"

"Go home and sleep? Then go to your appointment in the morning." At this she looks up at him, a confused look on her face.

"What appointment? I have no meetings on my schedule." Peggy looks through a drawer to make sure there are no upcoming meetings, but Howard shakes his head and takes his hands out of his pockets.

"Peg, I'm not talking about a meeting. Daniel made you a doctors appointment for tomorrow. He told me to make sure you go." She bites her bottom lip and sighs.

"Bloody hell," She mumbles. Howard chuckles and turns on his heel to leave.

"Appointment's at 9 am. Jarvis'll take you." Before he leaves he glances back at her. "Oh and, no need to thank me." With a wink he leaves, making Peggy roll her eyes.

She stands from her chair and packs up her desk, grabbing a few files to take home, then locks her office behind her. As she drives in silence, her mind wanders to Daniel and what he may be doing at the moment. Most likely on a plane still, flying all the way to Europe to a secret destination. So classified even the president of the united states and the Queen of England were not disclosed on the cases details. The only thing they knew was the threat was high and it needed to be dealt with immediately. Someone who can pull of a civilian look, be easily looked over, and yet have war time experience and be knowledgeable in all things espionage; that person was Daniel. Given his war record and SSR experience, now with SHIELD, it shouldn't have been a surprise to the young couple; but it was. Now Peggy must go home to an empty house, not knowing anything about her husband.

When she does arrive, the first thing she does is open the case files. Her one and only distraction to keep her mind from worrying about the love of her life. For the rest of the night she stays at the dining table, paper splayed at every corner, and falls asleep. Once the sun rises in the morning, shining through the none-drawn curtains, it lightens up the room and awakens Peggy. As she groans from an stiff pain in her neck, she lifts her head and looks at her surroundings. At first she's puzzled, then yesterdays events flood her mind.

She groans again as she flops her head back against the table. Its Saturday... and her day off. Peggy has nothing to do for the day except go the appointment Daniel had made her, and at this thought her stomach lurches.

"Not again..." She mumbles before dashing towards the bathroom.

For several minutes she stays there, getting sick and unable to feel better. Once she's done, she stands and washes up, but then realizes the time - 8:30 am. Peggy curses under her breath and rushes to the bedroom to change, then a car honks outside. When she peeks to see who it is, she see Jarvis behind the wheel. She groans softly and hurry's outside, as she doesn't want to be too late. Jarvis jumps out of the car to open her door, but she's already rushed and beat him to it.

"Really Mrs. Sousa, must you always prevent me from doing what is courteous?"

"Of course I do, Mr. Jarvis. How else can I keep you on your toes?" He scoffs at this and drives off, sneaking a few glances her way as they drive along. Peggy sense this and sigh. "What is it, Mr. Jarvis? I've known you for many years, and I'm quite aware what that look means. You have something to say so say it."

He huffs a sigh in response before speaking. "Well its only that Chief Sousa has been gone a day now and... already trouble has started." He smirks nervously.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Jarvis clears his throat before speaking again.

"Mr. Stark informed me of our destination. An appointment with a doctor..."

"Whatever it is you are implying, Mr. Jarvis, I assure you its nothing of the sort. I have done nothing wrong in any way. I simply haven't been felling well these past few weeks and unfortunately I haven't gotten better," At this he glances at Peggy again, curious as to what shes's saying.

"If you're unwell then why not go sooner?" Jarvis asks, making her scoff.

"When have you even known me to willingly go to the doctors when its not necessary? Unless its life or death, I won't go." For several seconds a still silence fills the air, until she breaks it again. "Well, mostly anyway." she chuckles, referring to the rebar incident. Jarvis catches on and sighs dramatically, mumbling to himself.

Peggy smirks slyly as they drive along the rest of the way to their destination. Once there, she opens the door and waves goodbye to her friend. As she walks inside her first stop is the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

"I have a 9 o' clock appointment." Peggy states.

"Name?" The nurse asks politely.

"Margaret. Margaret Sousa." The nurse looks through the paper and check something off.

"Alright, Mrs. Sousa. Fill this out and the doctor will be right with you." Peggy says her thanks and brings the clip board to her seat. As she finishes the paperwork and signs in, she's called back to a room and waits for her nurse, and is in for a surprise.

"Peggy?" She turns towards the door and sees her nurse.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" Violet chuckles and steps inside.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," She smiles nervously as the room fills with an empty silence for a few moments.

"Oh, uhm, I had an appointment made. I've been feeling a little under the weather recently." She explains, not knowing where to look. Violet sits down across from her and listens after asking about her symptoms. "Mm, nausea. Lots of nausea. I can barely keep anything down most mornings."

"Okay, uhm... anything else?"

"Not really. At least I haven't noticed anything new." At this Violet's curiosity is peeked.

"Peggy, if its only a little nausea, then why did you make an appointment? It could just be a little cold. Or you're sensitive to certain things."

For a few moments Peggy is silent. She doesn't know how to explain how she really got her appointment in the first place. "Well it was my, uhm, husband who actually made the appointment. He was worried because I haven't gotten any better and-"

"You're married? When?" Peggy looks away and fidgets nervously.

"Our three year anniversary will be in June." Violet smiles and looks away.

"I know its Daniel, Peggy. You don't have to hide it from me." She says softly.

"What? How?" She laughs at Peggy's concern and flips over the sign in paper. The paper using her married name. "Oh..."

"Its okay, I'm not upset. You two were meant for each other. I knew it would happen eventually."

Peggy simply nods her head and chuckles nervously while Violet breaks the ice and asks more questions. Once finished, she leaves the room and Peggy is left alone. She fidgets around and waits, but the blood work doesn't take too long and Violet comes back with the results.

"Okay so... you aren't sick and its nothing too serious. If anything, Peggy, a congratulations is in order."

"A congratulations? Why?" As Peggy waits, Violet smiles brightly.

"Because Peggy.... You're pregnant."

At this, silence fills the room, and neither one moves or speaks. Peggy's jaw drops and for a few moments, she forgets how to breath, and a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Peggy... Are you okay?" At this she chokes a sob.

"Y-you're sure? I-It can't possibly be anything else?" Violet stands a places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure. The test was positive." The more she speaks, the more Peggy gets upset. She puts her face in her hands and tries to catch her breath. "Peggy? What's wrong? This is good news."

"No its not. Daniel-" Peggy shakes her head. Her whole world feeling as if it's collapsing.

"Daniel what?"

"He's gone. H-he left on a mission yesterday. I have no way to contact him or know if he's alive or anything." As she explains, Violet fills in the blanks of what Peggy refuses to say aloud; what if he dies and she's left to raise the child alone?

"Peggy you can't think that way. I'm sure Daniel is perfectly fine. You two will make great parents, you don't have to worry." She looks at her, eyes teemed with red and glistening tears, but she nods nonetheless and is embraced reassuringly by Violet.

As Peggy leaves the building, she catches a taxi and heads to the office. Day off be damned. She needs a distraction before her mind explodes with worry. When she walks inside, everyone watches as she strides to her office, not once uttering a word to anyone.

For weeks she worked tireless, never once easing her pace or lowering her hours. Her mind is to panicked to be calmed. Everyone noticed her changed mood, along with her continuously working late at night. The only people who stayed longer than the Director was the night agents themselves.

Although Howard Stark wasn't one for gossip about his friend, he did listen to a thing or two. And it wasn't until Peggy passed out during a meeting that he took her home and had Ana Jarvis stay with her. Director Carter was, to say the least, very mortified and angry. It was on that day Peggy had told everyone the news. The Jarvis's all celebrated and said congratulation, and Howard, well, was Howard. He said his congratulations and mentioned Daniel. The only trigger that caused her to sob. After Ana had calmed her down she was able to explain her distressed state, and they all knew what she was feeling. What internal turmoil she was going through.

It was then that Jarvis knew what to do and made a bold phone call without anyone else knowing. When the recipient had answered they were confused. Howard Stark's butler never reached out before, but hearing the concern in the man's voice, they decided to hurry and see their sister-in-law.

Within a few days time a knock sounded through the Sousa house, making Peggy curious, nervous, and excited. Perhaps Daniel had came back early and forgot his key. At this thought she rushes to the door and throws it open, only to be met with little hands wrapping around her legs.

"Peggy!!" The little boy shouts. She does her best to hide her disappointment in her visitors arrival. Not that she wasn't surprised to see her nephew and sister-in-law, but it wasn't the surprise she expected.

"Filipe!" He laughs as she ruffles his dark curly hair. "How is my rascal of a darling doing?" He again laughs and jumps up and down.

"I'm great! Where's Tio Daniel?" He ask, looking around the living room, making her heart sink deep into her chest.

"Filipe." At this both Peggy and the boy look up, his mother had made her way up the driveway and to the door.

"Mari..." Peggy says with caution. At any other instance she would be excited to see Daniel's sisters, they were practically sisters themselves... but Mariana lived all the way in New York. What could she be doing in Los Angeles? But before Peggy could ask, Mari answered.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Peg. I'm sure you know why we're here?" At her inquisitive, knowing brow, Peggy figures it out. No wonder Jarvis was acting odd the last time she saw him.

"Alright, how much did he tell you?" She places her hands on her hips, her head hung down in worry.

Mariana walks through the door and places a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, making her look up. Mar notices the stress and tears in her eyes, causing her to worry more.

"Not much. Only that you weren't feeling well and to come immediately." Peggy glances up and Mariana knows what it means. You're not saying everything, tell me. With that look she sighs and says," He said, and I quote, 'Mrs. Sousa is rather ill and requires family to be with her right away. Its a matter of... urgent delicacy?'" Peggy sighs at this and looks away. "So.... can you tell me what's going on? Please. I can see that you're worrying, Peggy. You're tense and pale."

"Its nothing, I'm fine." Mariana glares and crosses her arms. Its rather obvious Peggy was lying.

"Peg." At this Filipe backs away and dashes to the kitchen, knowing full well what that tone from his mother means, serious adult talk. The only sounds echoing in the house is Filipe going through the candy stash Daniel hide away fro him, both women were absolutely silent.

Eventually Peggy caves in, the stress too much to hold. "Daniel... I..." She sighs deeply and sits on the couch, her face buried in her hands. "I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Mariana dashes to her side, a bright smile blooming over her face. "Oh my God, Peggy!" She tosses her arms around her sister, tears of joy escape down her cheeks, but as she pulls away she notices Peggy isn't crying, at least not in joy. "Peg? This is a good thing, right?"

"I- I don't know."

"Wh-what? Why?" For a moment she stays silent, not knowing how to explain.

"Daniel... he went away. I have no way to contact him. To tell him.... Mariana I don't even know if he'll be ever come home! I-I can't do this by myself! Raise a child-! W-what if I do something wrong? Wh-what would Daniel want to name them? I-is a boy or girl? What-"

"Okay, Peg? Take a deep breath. In and out. No thinking, just breath." She does as asked and her breathing begins to steady. "You are not alone, I promise. Whether or not Daniel comes home, we are here. You have me, Filipe, Pai, Isabel, William, the Jarvis's... Stark!" At this Peggy laughs. "You are surrounded by people who love you, Peggy. We will do everything we can to help, okay?"

"Okay." The sisters embrace and chuckle as they pull apart. Filipe walks to them and gives them candy.

"To cheer you up." He smiles and she reaches over to hold him in her lap.

"Thank you, darling." With a gentle kiss to his head he laughs and embraces her.

For days they stay, helping Peggy kept steady. Given her collateral episode at the office, the doctor had ordered her to rest and work from home, but not too much. Mariana makes sure Peggy doesn't go overboard either. And when she begins to speak more in her British terms, she gets lost and calls in reinforcements. Jarvis understands all of it, but it would have been easier if he translated all the time, then an idea formed in her mind.

"Peg? Have you told Isabel yet?"

"Told her what?" Peggy looks up from the file on the table to find Mari at the stove.

"About the baby? I'm sure she and William would want to know..."

Peggy sighs and looks away. "You called her, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." She looks away and walks to the chair beside her sister.

"Mariana!" Peggy shakes her head and sighs.

"Well we both could use the help. Besides Filipe could use a friends and... Izzy will also know what the hell you keep talking about." She laughs at this and sips her tea. "I still don't understand why you enjoy fish and chips so much. That and... bubble and squeak?"

Peggy then laughs out loud, so much it startle Filipe. "Its not as if bubble and squeak is my favorite dish. I was only craving it for some odd reason. That and chicken tikka masala, which is a favorite."

"You Brits are... strange."

"Think what you will, but I can say the same for Americans."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Peggy sets her cup down and leans forward.

"Do you care to explain putting a bloody pumpkin in a pie?" Evelyn laughs and drinks her coffee.

"Its tradition. That's all I can say."

They all laugh and finish their breakfast, the days end fast approaching. Mari already tucked Filipe into bed by the time a knock rung through the door. Curious, Peggy grabbed her side arm and answered the door, another surprise waiting behind it.

"Isabel? What-"

"You're early!" Mariana exclaimed from afar.

"Early?! What in the bloody blue blazes is going on?"

The two women share a knowing look and explain. Mariana had called Isabel for back up. Besides, she hadn't seen Peggy since Christmas, it was time they say each other again, she explained. Peggy sighed dramatically then glared. They were teaming up on her and she didn't approve.

"So, might I be informed of what the urgency is or not?"

Mariana smirks and takes the sleeping William upstairs to sleep in the guest room. Peggy glares at her as she walks away and turns to her other sister-in-law. Her best friends that married her brother, Micheal.

Peggy explained everything she could in her state of exhaustion and was again embraced with joy and given the same lecture Mariana had given her. She wasn't alone and never would be.


	2. Chapter 2

For the duration of her pregnancy she never once felt that way either. Though the creeping worry for her husband always appeared in her mind, Isabel, Mariana, and the Jarvis's all were there to assure her and uplift her spirit. Even her nephews continually made her laugh in her more depressing times. The boys always made her more excited for her little one to arrive, even if Daniel wasn't here, for now everything seemed fine. Months and months passed without a word. SHIELD had no information on her husband, not even when she went into labor.

At a staggering 6 pounds and 10 oz, a little girl was born. A new addition to the Sousa family. If only her father were there to see her then...

Nearly a week had passed since the baby was born. A week Peggy had been going out of her mind. Although Isabel, Mariana, and the Jarvis's did all they could to help, it wasn't enough. She needed Daniel. She needed her husband. To go through every miles stone in her pregnancy to now without him seemed entirely wrong. Every craving, kick, and pain he missed. And with a heavy heart she feared he would never see his daughter grow. Grow and learn and prosper.

She had inherited his curly hair for sure, even his stubborn nature. Oh how she missed her love.

His laugh, his smiles, the way he would wake her with a kiss or smell of breakfast wafting through the air. The way he help her hand in his when she was anxious or angry. No matter what he did, Daniel always found a way to keep her calm, even in the most infuriating situations. Not to mention when Howard and Samberly blew up the new SHIELD lab a week after it was built. Daniel is her rock, her ride or die. The one and only person she fully trust and relies on, but he's gone. Lost somewhere on his mission. A mission he was assigned to 6 months ago...

Now Peggy wakes herself up, if not her then it was the little one. The breakfast made was not by her husband, not by her love, but by one of her sisters. While she is delighted they stayed in Los Angeles, got the boys into temporary schooling, and stuck by her side; it wasn't the same. They weren't Daniel.

For the entire week she had been working up a routine: Feed the baby, change her nappy, eat with her family before her nephews went off to school, worked on files Rose had sent to keep her from endless boredom, again fed and played with her little poppet, worked, and started the day all over again. Seeing as she wasn't able to go back to Shield headquarters and work for some months, working from home was the only way to keep her sanity.

In a time when Peggy began to loose all hope for her husband's return she finally heard word; Daniel was alive, and he was coming home. Both Mariana and Isabel were overjoyed with the news, but none more exhilarated than Peggy herself. They all made any preparation they could make for his arrival, and soon he came.

With a soft knock on the door, it creaked open slowly, his crutch thumping on the wood as he enter. When he does he sees the one person in the world he couldn't wait to see, and yet she was not the same, nor was she alone. A baby was cradled in her hands while a bright glow bounced off her skin. To say the look on his face was surprised would not be enough, though the expression did make her burst into laughter.

"I go away for six months and you have a baby!" Daniel exclaims, his eyes wide from shock.

Peggy smiles brightly and chuckles. The baby wiggles in her arms and starts to cry out.

"Do you want to hold her? She is your daughter after all." As she says this, shock, love, and fear cross his face. "She won't break, Daniel. Here." She hands her over to him, and his face lightens up in a way she's never seen.

"Peggy... she's beautiful. She's-she's perfect." As Daniel rocks her and holds the baby against him, she stops fussing and opens her eyes. Her face in awe at the man holding her. She smiles her toothless smile and his heart swells.

"See? She's fine. All she needed was to be held by her father." At this his grin widens and a few loose tears fall away from his cheeks, making Peggy do the same. She quickly wipes them away and embraces her husband, now after six long months, has finally came home to his family.

"Awww" The two woman squeal from the kitchen door. Daniel looks up quickly and is surprised by what he sees.

"Mariana? Isabel?? What-"

"They've been helping me with our daughter," Peggy chuckles nervously. "You know I have little experience with babies so... well, our 'sisters' decided to provide their services."

Mariana, Daniel's sister, and Isabel, Peggy's sister-in-law, both have sons of their own. Both have experience with pregnancies and raising a little one, and Peggy has had none. Daniel understands all of this immediately and rocks his little girl back and forth.

"Sooo, are you surprised, Danny?" Mariana asks while she and Isabel walk beside Peggy.

"Surprised? Try complete shock! I had no idea Peggy was even pregnant." She smiles and eagerly places kisses all over his cheek with a gently hand on their daughters head. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Not yet... I wasn't sure what to call her. I wanted your opinion first." She hesitates at her next words, confusing him. "But for some time, her aunts have been calling her Elizabeth. They say she is rather a strong, stubborn, fighter like me..."

"So they call her by your middle name? Clever." He laughs, looking down at the now sleeping bundle of joy.

"Would you want to keep it?" Daniel looks up momentarily at his wife and grins.

"Its perfect." He leans over and kisses her lightly before looking back down at his princess, his angel.

The women chuckle and watch as this new father holds his daughter as close to him as possible. The strength and protection in his form and eyes is stronger than anything either of them have seen. Daniel has always wanted to be a father, and now he is. He's always enjoyed watching his nephews, especially when Isabel was in the states, its always made Filipe happy to have a friend to play with; but now its all different. Just imagine how the boys will react to to the little girl. How protective they will be over their newborn cousin... and that's when Daniel's smile fades. Where are the boys at?

"Hey, wait....Where is Filipe and William? Shouldn't they be here? " The three share a glance before laughing.

"They're with the Jarvis's and Howard for the afternoon. We all needed a break from three wild ones, but we can't exactly send her off yet. She can't even walk or speak." Peggy exclaims.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense." Daniel laughs. "So they've met her already?"

"Oh yes....." At his wife's peculiar tone of voice, he looks up at her, all three women try to hold back their laughter, making him ask what he missed. "Lets just say.... they are very very attached to their little cousin."

Mariana hollers a laugh and Isabel snickers, as if that is not the simplest way of explaining their behavior.

"What'd they do?" He ask, now completely curious.

"Well..."

"They all but refuse to let anyone-and I mean anyone- near her if they are close enough. Filipe is constantly playing with her, singing little lullabies Pai use to sing to us when we were little, and ones you did to him. As for William...." Mariana trails off and looks between Isabel and Peggy, both Brits biting their lips in amusement.

"William is forever the protector." Isabel says. "When he is not asking to hold her or play, he is always watching over her and refuses to leave her side."

"Seriously?" The three nod and chuckle.

Now that Daniel is here, she has even more protection. No one will ever hurt his little girl as long as he lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeted so any mistakes are my own and I will go over them to fix when I can! :)


End file.
